The Ghosts of Pendleton High School
by Nightosphere Princess
Summary: It's Finn's freshman year of high school, which is sort of fun, minus the homework and such. He just didn't expect that he'd wind up befriending the ghosts of two girls who were found dead on the school grounds in February of 1985.
1. Chapter 1

August 19th 2014

The last day of summer before high school.

Finn sat inside the tree house, as his older brother looked out window with a pair of binoculars.

"Dude, what are we doing up here? Sitting up in the treehouse doing nothing is boring!"

"This the time of day when Rei and her friends all joke around and gossip and stuff," said Jake. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Quit stalking her and ask her out already! Honestly this is starting to get creepier than the mugshot of this guy in the newspaper," he said, holding up the article. Everybody in town knew about Ash Wigner, the inmate at the prison just outside of town, who might released in a matter of months.

"Finn, is it really necessary to talk about a guy who…" he stopped mid sentence, "Yeah this is really creepy,". He put his binoculars down and started to move towards the ladder.

"What are you doing now?" Asked Finn.

"Asking her out," he said, already half way down.

"Yeah, don't use any thing we just said as a conversation starter," Finn shouted.

"Okay," Jake shouted, running off.

He came back fifteen minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"She thinks I'm cute!" He nearly squealed.

~8*8~

August 20th 1984

"Bodacious?" Said Bonnibel quizzically. The two girls were in Bonnibel's bedroom, her parents were out of the house.

"That's what I said, Bubblegum!" Marceline laughed. "What, no one ever call you that before?"

"Yes, but usually…" Marceline kissed her. Bonnibel's face turned a dark pink. Then Marceline got a glimpse of the clock.

"I've gotta go, see ya tomorrow?" said Marceline.

"Uh, yeah for sure," said Bonnibel.

"Goodbye Bonnibel," She said jokingly, mocking old movies.

"Goodbye," she said, wanting her to stay just a little longer.

Once Marceline was out of the house, she started running. How should she have been so careless when it came to watching the time? Ash was going to angry for sure. Why couldn't she just muster up the courage to break up with him?

She ran into him on the way there.

"Why were you at Bonnibel Gumm's house?" He said sternly.

"We're friends Ash, we hang at each others houses," She said quickly. Ash wasn't pleased. She felt like a total dipstick.

~8*8~

August 20th 2014

"Hey Finn!" Said Bea. Her hair, green as ever, was tied back in a bun.

"What's up Bea?" He said, swinging his green book bag over his shoulder.

"Wanna go down to the library with me?" She asked. The front pocket of her overalls was filled with folded up pieces of paper.

"Is that a euphemism for something pervy?" He asked. Almost nobody went to the library at the school. Most teachers avoided the place.

"No," she said with a laugh, "I just saw something strange, and thought you'd might want to see it,"

"Okay, fine. But I don't want to be late for class,"

"You won't, I promise,"

The two traveled through the maze of students, until they reached the library entrance, where there was barely a student in sight.

"You know with no teachers in this place, you'd think it'd be a popular hide out for students who want to cut class and stuff," said Finn.

"Yeah, but most of those kind of people are dumb enough to believe this place is bad luck," said Bea, walking between shelves, her fingers picking up the dust from the forgotten books, leaving a long line across the spines.

"True," said Finn, "I'm sure these books have cool stories in them and junk, but they're gross man!"

"Yeah, there's probably a lot of health code violations in here, but nobody really cares," said Bee, "But they do dust a little bit in the front of the room, which they've actually updated since February 1985,"

"What happened in February 1985 that made people took scared to even come back here?" Asked Finn.

"Well if you're talking about the library specifically, a girl named Bonnibel Gumm went missing around twelve o'clock and was found dead at the back of the library two hours later, which was about a week before Ash Wigner infamously killed…"

"Bea is this another one of your ghost mystery things?"

"If ghosts weren't real then why hasn't this place been properly…"

They heard a book drop, and a mutter.

The two teenagers turned to see were it had come from.

Apparently the person on the other side had dropped a copy of "Pride and Prejudice".

And was see-through, and had these blank, dead looking blue eyes.

Needless to say, Finn and Bea made a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

August 20th 2014

Bea slammed the library door, both teenagers were breathing heavily.

"Do you think she can go through the door? Or is she bound to the spot of her death?" Said Finn frantically.

"I don't know! I've read too many ghost stories by too many authors to know the difference between real ghost facts and fake ones!" Bea screamed.

"We should probably make a run for it!"

"Good idea!"

As it was the first day, all the teachers talked and talked about school rules, how this wasn't going to be anything like Middle School, the importance of education, etc. Every teacher gave the important information, between the two of them, Finn and Bea had accumulated 8 copies of the school discipline plan, 5 copies of the dress code, and 7 papers entitled "Rules to Having a Great School year" by lunchtime. Which was good, because Bea and Finn's minds were in a completely different place throughout all four of those classes.

"Okay so," said Bea pulling out a pink glittery notebook, opening it, and clicking the top of a ballpoint pen. "What do we already know about the library and it's inhabitant?"

"Well, it's dusty as crap, um… The 'inhabitant' as you call her is most likely dead,". Bea wrote as he talked, her mind racing with possibilities.

"Do you think maybe her physical presence has something to do with all the dust and cob webs? Like maybe her spirit is building itself a body made of dust?" Said Bea, writing it down under the word "POSSIBILITIES".

"I don't know, what did you say earlier about somebody dying in there?"

"Oh yes, almost thirty years ago a girl named Bonnibel Gumm was found dead in the Library… Holy Crap do you think it's Bonnibel Gumm?" Bea wrote it down in the notebook.

"Continue the story!"

"Oh, sorry, it's been awhile since I've worked on a ghost mystery," she pulled a newspaper article out of the front pocket of her overalls. It turned out to be the one about the lost chicken, and she put it back. The next one she grabbed was the one she wanted.

"Okay so this a newspaper article from February 1985, that I printed off online," she said before beginning to read "'Today the students of Pendleton high school are trying to wrap their heads around yesterday's tragedy. On February thirteenth Bonnibel Gumm, a Senior at the high school, disappeared around noon, and was found dead in the school library an hour later. The cause of her death is still unknown but…'" Bea was interrupted by Laura Sue Patterson.

"OH MY GLOB!" She said slamming both of her hands on the table. "Have you seen Phoebe What's-her-face?!". Laura was wearing a short skirt and a purple cardigan with the top three buttons unbuttoned, accentuating her cleavage that she finally thought was of a decent size. Laura sat herself next to Bea, placing her monogramed purple Vera Bradley purse right on top of Bea's notebook.

"Yeah, she's in one of my classes, she seems nice," said Bea. Laura pulled out a compact mirror and a tube of red lipstick.

"Of course she SEEMS nice, she's a short pudgy little thing," said Laura, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Girl!" Shouted Terra Wells from a few tables over.

"I gotta go. HEY, TERRA! HAVE YOU SEEN PHOEBE WHAT'S-HER-FACE?" She said running off.

"Who's Phoebe?" Asked Finn.

"A girl in my English class, I think she's a Muslim" said Bea, "Now what are we going to do about Bonnie, assuming that's who we're dealing with,"

"My mom teaches world history, and you're dad's a teacher here as well, we can just say we don't have a problem staying here until 5 o'clock. Then we'll check out the Library again while they do whatever,"

"That's two whole hours though,"

"We'll have to brave it,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

*a few hours later*

"I can't believe your dad made us rearrange the desks in his classroom," said Finn as they walked down the hall.

"He likes to make educated decisions about where he places his students, you can't tell how a group will work together based on names," said Bea. They reached the back entrance to the library.

"You ready?" Asked Bea.

"I think. Yep. Let's do this,"

The opened the doors. Everything was the same, the same dust, same cobwebs, same books, same line from where Finn had traced his finger on the spines of the books. The only difference was, the ghost was waiting for them.

Her hair was blonde, a small streak of it was dyed pink. During her life she may have been considered beautiful. But now her face looked hollow, her eyes were like blue holes in her face. She could still smile though, a small happy smile, like a character on a Tim Burton movie who thought she was a baby koala and not creepy at all.

"I've been expecting you to come back," she said.

"You have?" Said Finn, trying not to sound creeped out at all. She tilted her head to left ever so slightly.

"I can sense when people speak of my death,"

"Okay, so… You… Are a … Ghost and… You can talk… And… You are completely and totally… Real… Not a hologram," said Bea who could barely believe this. The Ghost picked up a copy of "Pride and Prejudice".

"Though I will say, I couldn't do this three days ago," she said putting back down, "Have you been reading the paper or do teenagers still find that dweebish?"

"Are you referring to Ash Wigner? Are you Bonnibel Gumm? Is your death somehow linked to Marceline Abadeer's?" Bea's mind was racing with questions.

"Yes to all three," she said, "however it's not likely not telling that to the police will do any of us any good,"

"Well why not?" Screamed Finn, "So you're just going to sit here without any justice, without any peace…"

"Look," she said, "There are a lot of things you don't understand, and one of them being that telling a police officer any of this could get you sent to a mental hospital!" She slammed her hands on the table and it vibrated just a bit, "but don't worry, us ghosts take justice into our own hands,"

*Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I think I PMed somebody saying I'd update within the next week like a month ago! So so sorry for that*


End file.
